Katoh Ir Abelas Kadan
by KyomiSamuraiWithAPin
Summary: Suledin had sacrificed the Chargers that day, one act the male elf knew deep down killed his beloved Bull. Now, as the Iron Bull betrays them Suledin responds in a different way for his crime, with his own blood. [Short Tragic Fic.]


**Author's Note: Just s bit of a heart wrenching scenario that worked into my head whilst replaying Inqustion that my heart had to write.**

 **~Suledin~**

 _~Fσrgινε mε καdαη. Mα lατh.~_

Those eyes, normally so full of fire and life were now dull, boring into him with a indifferent heir. Gone was heated passion, the playful strong Quanri whose wit and charm had won his heart all those chaotic years ago. In one instant, with one single word everything had been wiped clean, his lover now becoming the enemy.

 _Betrayal_.

Should that be what he was feeling now, that aching stabbing pain in his heart, all those years. Had they been a lie? Should there not be anger?

No, only a grieved bitter hollow acceptance. For if anyone had betrayed anyone, the elf had betrayed his Bull. For the act of what he had assumed was a greater good, letting god men and close friends that were The Chargers fall believing it worth the sacrifice for the greater good.

He was wrong, so very wrong. No alliance is worth the loss of life.

Suledin had killed Bull that day along with his Chargers. Outward the Qunari seemed much the same, carrying on with life as normal. There relationship seemed unchanged, remained there normal bond for the most part but deep down the elf knew, oh Creators did he know . He saw it in the gray skin Qunari's eyes. The very simple change in his posture at the Tavern. He looked alone, lost and empty without his odd /family / and the guilt lay within his hands.

No simple action, or loving embrace could erase that no matter how Suledin tried to believe it could.

If he could transverse time once more the elf would not hesitate to throw his own self in the midst of the attack and order the Chargers to flee but there was no hope of that and this was the price for his sins.

The sound of battle rages about them, Suledin tries his damndest to insure his remaining companions safe. A healing spell there, a barrier here. A fireball or sweep of the blade on his staff to keep them safe. Yet, he does nothing to stop Bull's advancement. Shield him from striking his one time companions yes even at the sake of taking the blow upon his small leathe body himself yet the male refuses to harm Bull or let those with him either. Ignoring any protest as he shields his love or vise a versa. Soft whispers of regret filling the air with each time they pass. Healing spells to close any injury that touches the gray flesh, allowing his own to flow until finally Suledin is far too weak to move.

Panting, body supported only by his staff the elf stumbled to his knees hand pressed at the large gash across his mud section. Bluish eyes glassy, stinging with suppressed tears. Slowly he slipped his bloody hand from the flowing wound to an inner pocket of his robes, grasping desperately to the half dragon tooth within. Pulling it close to his chest, clinging to it like a drowning man to a life raft.

 ** _"Hollow pain regret sadness, if he could go back he would change those events. This is his sin. His punishment. He knows this is what he deserves. Kadan, he killed his kadan the day the Chargers fell. "_**

A soft voice spoke at his side, a warm presence Compassion helping in his final moments.

Another healing spell lit his fingers, the last bit of his magic coming fourth once more aimed for Bull. Than the world spun, dark spots dancing before his eyes. Each breath harder than the last.

Sensitive ears caught a tread of foot falls the elf knew to well, unfocused eyes trying look upward trying to see his love, only to half take in his shadowy outline. Suledin swallowed hard, fighting to keep his face calm and accepting. Eyes slipping closed as he rocked back and forth trying to remain on his knees.

"Bull...abelas... "

The words are thick, like syrup gluing his lips together. It is hard to breathe, even harder to speak but the elf has to say this even if Bull could not forgive him. Suledin could not just die without Bull knowing how much those actions he was sorry for.

"I am... So, so sorry... Kadan... "

More words, he had so much you say but the elves body could barely move. He was numb , cold, and so very tired. Lips moved, breathing not much more than a wheezing breath struggling for one last word. One word, that had flavored his lips so many nights during their time together yet Suledin swore he would never mutter now pushed itself forward as his life began to fade. Maybe with his last breath jeans could save his other companions.

" _κατσh..."_

A small tremor and a bloody coughing wheeze and the Inqusitior 's eyes slid closed, body falling forward with a light thud as the hand still cradling part of the precious tooth laid limp in the crimson that now began to pull about the small elven form.


End file.
